


Full Frontal

by Capucine



Series: Obscure Hetalia Characters: 100-word drabbles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikoniko is rather surprised when dropping off groceries at Japan's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Frontal

Nikoniko nearly dropped the carton of eggs when he spotted France leaning seductively in the doorway—buck naked. In fact, once he realized he was looking at a naked man, he did drop the carton of eggs in favor of covering his eyes.

France nearly screamed, jumping back violently. “You’re not Japan! You’re a middle schooler!”

Nikoniko personally thought old man Japan would have a heart attack and die if greeted this way. Before the Westerner could apologize, Nikoniko had gasped out, “I’m sorry!” and run from the house.

Japan found him much later. They never mentioned the incident again.


End file.
